A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fully extended arm(s) tossed games, more specifically, a bowl-shaped receptacle that is used to catch and toss a ball.
Recreational ball-based games have been around for centuries. Moreover, different ball-based games require interaction with different body parts of the players. A game like Volleyball, for instance, requires a player to react with a ball in an extended arm manner whereby the forearm(s) of the player interact with the ball to bounce and return the volleyball to either an adjacent player or over the net for the receiving team to respond.
To date, there is no ball-based game wherein each player is provided a bowl-based receptacle that is used to simultaneously catch and hurl back a ball whereby the bowl-based receptacle is engaged via hands of the respective player from underneath.
The device of the present application offers a bowl-based receptacle and an applicable game for use there with whereby each player simulates movement of arms consistent with playing volleyball, and whereby a bowl-shaped receptacle that is grabbed from underneath shall react with a respective ball to exchange the ball between all applicable players.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a bowl-based receptacle that includes an annular ring member that encircles a bowl appendage; wherein the bowl 11 appendage is constructed of a concaved ring having a plurality of fingers extending downwardly as well as inwardly; wherein the bowl appendage extends downwardly from the annular ring; wherein the plurality of fingers of the bowl appendage leave a central opening, such that a ball is engaged around a circumference via the fingers, which prevent the ball from falling through the central opening of the bowl appendage; wherein the annular ring member includes diametrically opposed handles along a bottom surface, which are grabbed via hands of a player such that the annular ring member and the bowl appendage are provided above and between hands of said player; wherein the handles are formed of notches made into a bottom surface of the annular ring, which are grabbed via the fingers of the player holding the bowl-based receptacle; whereby said player holds the bowl-shaped receptacle catch and bounce back a ball upon a cradling action and consequential flinging action defined by lowering and raising movement of the arms in concert.
The Bian Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,206) discloses a game involving a ball and hand held ball catching targets. However, the targets do not resemble a two-handled bowl-shaped receptacle that is grabbed from underneath by hands of a player, and which is used with both arms in a fully extended manner.
The Bai Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,076) discloses a hand held target and ball game in which the ball is bounced or thrown between players and points are scored depending on where the ball hits the target. Again, the hand held target is grabbed via a single hand, and not held via both hands while the arms are in a fully or partially extended manner.
The Muchnick Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,030) discloses a throw and catch game in which a ball is thrown between two players and the ball will stick to the glove or hand held target. Again, the glove or hand held target is engaged upon via a single hand, and not held between two hands while the arms are fully or partially extended.
The Dallavecchia Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,490) discloses a hand device for catching a ball in which the ball enters the glove and can then be removed and thrown back. Again, the glove is affixed to a single hand, and does not require partial or full extension of the arms for use in catching and returning of a game ball.
The El Sabbagh Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,742) discloses a game in which the object is to catch and throw a ball between two players. Again, the ball or disc caught and thrown via use of a single hand and respective arm, and not via both arms in concert therein.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a bowl-based receptacle that includes an annular ring member that encircles a bowl appendage; wherein the bowl appendage is constructed of a concaved ring having a plurality of fingers extending downwardly as well as inwardly; wherein the bowl appendage extends downwardly from the annular ring; wherein the plurality of fingers of the bowl appendage leave a central opening, such that a ball is engaged around a circumference via the fingers, which prevent the ball from falling through the central opening of the bowl appendage; wherein the annular ring member includes diametrically opposed handles along a bottom surface, which are grabbed via hands of a player such that the annular ring member and the bowl appendage are provided above and between hands of said player; wherein the handles are formed of notches made into a bottom surface of the annular ring, which are grabbed via the fingers of the player holding the bowl-based receptacle; whereby said player holds the bowl-shaped receptacle with arms in a fully or partially extended manner, and shall catch and bounce back a ball upon a cradling action and consequential flinging action defined by lowering and raising movement of the arms in concert. In this regard, the bowl-shaped receptacle and ball-based game for use there with departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.